what if there was a real ikuto
by breya07
Summary: well what if there was a real ikuto that went to your high school and you and him start to fall in love with each other will this is a me and ikuto story no amu sorry but please read my story and reveiw on it too please


**breya007: well this is my first story so be nice and it's about me and ikuto together if he was real.**

**ikuto: uh? we're together? so it's not about me and amu**

**breya007: yeah my friends said i should make a story about you and me together if you were real **

**ikuto: well i would love to see how this turn out -smirks-**

**breya007: whatever ikuto and do the disclimer**

**ikuto: okay breya007 does not own me but not yet -smirks-**

**breya007: -sigh-** **enjoy the story **

**meeting a surprise: chapter 1**

**at tanemura high**

a car was driving up. once it came to a stop the door of the car open a person came out of it and it was a girl. she hade long black hair that pass her back, she was wearing a green shirt and black pants. once she got out...

"breya" said ?

"uh?" said a confuse breya

**my pov**

yep it's me, breya, I have long hair, dark brown eyes and is 16

years old and starting sophmore and can't wait for it

"bye mom" i said through the window

"bye honey have a good first day of school" she said happily waving at me through the window

"okay will" i said moving away from the car before it drove off

i saw my two friends walk up to me after my ride left.

"hey guys" i said every exictedly

"hi breya" siad paris coming up to me

this is paris. she's taller than me by two inches and her hair goes down to her shoulder. she's wearing a green shirt and black pants. she is nice and kind to alot of people.

"hey breya" said an exicted carina

this is carina. she is the girlest girl in our friend group, but is sad is that she is turning into me, which is not good, but she is yourself alittle. she has on a black skirt and white shirt on, her hair is up in a pony tail that go to her shoulder too. well pass her shoulder, but that's carnia.

"where is everyone?" i said looking around being confuse alittle.

"oh they are inside waiting on us" paris said calmly in alittle french talk. (A/N did i metion that she is french too 0.0)

"well lets go in there then so that they have to wait on us." breya said walking to the door

"okay!" paris/carnia said at the same time and follow behind me to the school.

we walked inside the school when we got in there i saw the rest of my friends talking to each other.

"hey brite!" i yelled to get her to turn around.

"who called my name?" brite replied in a confuse way turning around and saw me.

i waved at her so she know's it was me because i have change over the summer and also because she is making a face like "do i know you" or something like that.

"oh hey breya" brite said finally realizing it was me and waving back.

that's brite. she is a funny person and silly person to hang out with. she also taller than me by two inches i think, but her hair is really long it stops by her knee and her eyes are like hazle or bright brown to help you out. she was wearing a green shirt and blue pants.

she was walking over to me with the others behind her. i hade my hand up to give her a high five instaed of an high from brite i got hit in the head by her hand.

"ow!" I said in pain

"haha, come on breya i just tape you see." brite said exictly hitting hitting me again

"ow, stop that!" I said getting angry

"woah okay breya I'll stop." brite said holding up her hands like she was about to get arrested.

"tch... still the same brite." I said still angry but get over it.

"yeah, but still so slow breya." brite said laughing

"heh, yeah" I said alittle laughing at that.

"well we been waiting to get to our classes" brite said putting her hands on her hip

"well i'm sorry that it took me long to get here" I said also putting my hands on my hip

we stared at each other then we started laughing

"haha that was funny!" brite said laughing hard

"haha yeah it was!" I said laughing

"hey don't forget us." ? said

"oh i would not forget about you mikayla and amber." I said smiling

"good." mikayla said with a face you better not.

that's mikayla. she is random alot of times and a fun person too, but don't get on her bad side she'll go off on you. so don't get on that side, really don't. her hair is to her neck. she is wearing gold shirt and blue pants.

"hey" amber said with a plain look on her face

this is amber. she likes anime and manga and also make her own manga. she also have good drawings. she sometime is gothic, but she's funny when you get to know her. she's wearing black shirt and black pants. she has light brown hair and wears glasses too.

"does everyone have their schedule." ask paris

"yes" replied everyone ecept me

"um..." I said shy to say

"what's wrong breya?" paris ask

"I forgot my schedule at home, I must have been to exicted about today hehe..." I said nervusly laughing wait for the other to laugh but none did

"well i could go get a copy of it from the office." I said trying not to make them mad

"okay well go to the office then." brite said pushing me the way to the office

"okay, okay, okay brite going!" I said telling her to stop pushing me and walked the rest of the way to the office by myself.

at the office 

i walked in to see an lady at the desk and i walked up to the desk to talk to her about getting a copy of my schedule.

"um... exuse me." I said kinda being shy

"oh"she turn around to look at me. "yes what can i do you need sweety." she said waiting for me to answer

"I need a copy of my schedule please ma'am." I said being polite

"okay, i'll get that for you, but what's your name?" she ask me

"Breya Coley ma'am." I said trying not to sound like i'm in a hurry

"that's a nice name." she said being polite too

she went to the copying muchine and started printing out my schedule and then she walked back to me and handed me. my schedule.

"thank you ma'am." I said taking my schedule from her

"your welcome." she said giving me my schedule

i turn around only to bump into someone.

"sorry." I said stepping back from that person

"it's okay" said someone who sound familare for some reason

i look up to see...

* * *

><p><strong>breyaoo7: there the first chapter i think i made it bad but hey i don't know. *nervuse*<strong>

**ikuto: yeah i think you did bad you put me last. *mad***

**breya007: whatever atleast i got you in the story as a cliff hanger and plus i'm thinking of putting yoru and mine chara on this one. **

**ikuto: i thought they did not exist in your world? *confuse***

**breya007: no they are real people just don't see them. *happy***

**ikuto: so you can see them. *shock***

**breya007: yep but enough of that r&r on this story to tell if i should continue this story. *smiles***


End file.
